pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tension Intentions
Phineas: You know Ferb it hasn't even been a week and I can spot a problem Connor: I heard that Ferb: How does being here benefit you? Connor: My parents always argue and they are getting divorced Phineas: Aw (Connor's phone beeps) Connor: Wow that's my 6th one today Phineas: What do you mean? Connor: It's my birthday today Phineas: Oh happy birthday Connor: Where's Pedro Phineas: Pedro? Connor: My penguin I had him here one second and now he's missing Phineas: Oh really you know now that I think of it Perry is missing Connor: Your platypus? Phineas: Yeah (Perry goes down the elevator and encounters a penguin) Major Monogram: Ah Agent P well uh this is Agent P he was from a different division but moved to this one well uh Pedro's nemesis is to far away so until we can transport him there do you mind working with him? (Both agents shake their heads) Major Monogram: AH good well Doofenshmirtz has been doing research on erosion and that wasn't suspicious until he ordered acid go there and stop him (both Agents solute) Isabella: Whatcha doin' Phineas: We just came up with an idea make a giant tertris board and its Connor's birthday Isabella: Oh happy birthday Connor: Thanks Isabella: WHat do you want Connor: That statue of Roger taken down or better yet destroyed Isabella: Okay uh why? Connor: Roger's a bad person Isabella: This is coming from the person who got Buford and Baljeet sick through sauce Connor: Okay A. They didn't need to drink the sauce, B. I could have attacked you guys with a fish and C. Roger has tried to make his brother the mayr so people wouldn't blame him for an attack by Khaka Peu Peu (Ferb almosts laughs) Connor: The only funny thing is the first syllable Candace: Oh my gosh Phineas what is that Phineas: Giant tetris board Canndace: Oh you are going down Voice: Doofen (crash) Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Platypus can't you at least wait until my jingle is over before you barge in oh who's your friend Pedro makes a sound Translator: Pedro the Penguin DOofenshmirtz: Why can you talk Pedro: My owner made this translator I didnt like it at first but then I changed my mind (Pedro flies to ceiling) Pedro: I probably should have seen that coming Perry flies up as well Pedro: That defies all logic Doofenshmirtz: So Perry the Platypus and Pedro the Penguin say hello to my new invention the Meltinator 5002 Pedro: Why the 2? Doofeshmirtz: I made one last year but I shall melt the statue of my brother Roger Pedro: Doofenshmirtz? My owner hates him (Perry chirps) Pedro: He's already gonna do it so encouraging him would be useless Candace: Phineas, where's mom Phineas: I don't know Candace: Mom you need to come home Linda: Okay I'll be home in 2 hours Phineas: How is it Connor: Huge Phineas: Okay here's how it works you get 3 point for stacking a block if it misses you lose a point (COnnor falls in) (Phineas drops a ladder and Connor climbs up) Phineas: You okay COnnor: Yeah my bandana prevented me from a concussion Isabella: Why do you wear that? Connor: Most people in my town wear them Phines: Let's get started Doofenshmirtz: Let's get started (Doofenshmirtz fires and melts the statue) (Perry get downs and starts fighting back) (Pedro gets down but takes the magnet with him) Connor: WHy dont you use your inventions to do something good like melt the ROger statue (Connor's phone beeps) Connor: Okay that's creepy Phineas: What happened? Connor: I got a text saying Roger's statue melted Candace: Did you hear the statue of ROger melted COnnor: Back to the game what is the score Phineas: You have 7 Isabella has 5 and Ferb and I have 13 Candace: Mom's home (Tetris board melts) COnnor: What was that Phineas: Dunno Doofenshmirtz Ow ow (Key pad melts and jams self destruct casing it to explode) DOofenshmirtz: Curse you Perry the Platypus and Pedro the Penguin Candace: Look Linda: Candace the only thing wrong is that Buford and Baljeet aren't there Phineas: Connor looks like you got your birthday wish Ferb: What else did you wish for Connor: My friend Celeste left my old town and I was told by a friend that she would call me as soon as she arrived I hope my phone could reach her Isabella: WHat was your town like Connor: We are in a huge forest in i'm not sure which state but it had a lot like a giant slope to sled down Phineas: If you dont know which state how do you get there Connor: No one knows Phineas: Hey Perry Connor: Hey Pedro Roger: What happened to my statue? Trivia *Connor is the 7th person to celebrate their birthday *Phineas said it was a tetris board but it was a huge box *It is unknown how Pedro will be referred as since there would be 2 Agent P's *Despite it being Connor's birthday it isnt a special Category:Fanon Works Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Episodes Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Dialogue